R5 Imagines
by Jessicaisme123
Summary: R5 Imagines! Now taking requests! Clean and dirty;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! How are youuuu? Sorry I haven't been on in awhile! I've been caught up in school work because I've been sick a lot lately. Like, throwing up, but you didn't need to know that. Sorry for the mental image!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna start taking requests for imagines and one shots! Make sure to tell me your name, maybe age (depends on if you're comfortable telling me), and who it's with. Like, out of the R5 members and Ryland! You can tell me more stuff if you want the imagine to be really specific, but it's all up to you! **

**Thanks! Send in the requests! Love you all!**


	2. Riker imagine for Autumn!

**"Riker! Come on, let's go!" You yelled up to your boyfriend. Everyone was waiting in the car and you had a cheerleading match to get to and he didn't want you to go for some reason. "I'm coming." He murmured walking down the stairs slowly. "Really Riker?" You said. "Why are you doing this to me?! I'm gonna be late." You tapped your foot trying to signal to him that you're loosing your patience. Riker didn't get the hint, he stayed the same speed. Riker finally reached towards the end of the stairs after what felt like an hour or two. "Please, Riker." You said sounding desperate. "You know I love you but you better get your butt down here in the next 3 seconds." You didn't even have to count and his feet were already touching the floor. "Thank you. Now, why don't you want to go?" You asked him. "Autumn, look at you." He said, you looked down as he continued talking. "My brothers are practically drooling over you." "I don't know what you're saying." You told him. "You're gonna go out in front of hundreds of guys and their probably gonna stare at you." He said again. "Riker. I'm not going to be the only girl there. I doubt that they'll look at me." You said opening the front door and walking to the car with Riker following closely behind you. "Yes they will, Autumn." He said again. "Whatever, Riker." You said sitting in the car and buckling your seat belt.  
**

**When you finally pulled up to the competition, you jumped out of the car and ran into the stadium. You turned the corner and walked into the dressing room for your squad. "Autumn! Good you're here!" Your coach, Kelly, said relieved. You took of your cheerleading jacket quickly and gathered the team up for stretches. Your friend, Allison, walked up to you. "Nice job, Autumn. You're the captain and late." She said smirking. "I thought you were my friend?!" You said smiling. "Very funny." She said chuckling. "You know I love you." She kissed your cheek and you giggled.  
**

**You walked out onto the mats feeling very confident. You finished the competition and won first place. You walked backstage when they finished announcing the winners and drank your water. "I'm sorry." You heard someone say and you turned around. "Riker!" You said hugging him. "You were great!" He said kissing your cheek. You pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the lips. "Get a room you two." Allison said walking away with a fake disgusted look on her face. You laughed at her and kissed Riker again, you didn't care who was watching you. **

_**Hope you liked it, Autumn! Thanks for the request!**_


	3. Ross imagine for Kavya!

**"Babe!" You heard Ross yell, after a minute of you not responding, he yelled again. "Baby!" Right now, everyone was at your house. You all decided to have a sleepover. You, Rydel, and Ryland were in the kitchen playing Uno while Rocky, Riker, Ross, and Ratliff played video games in your living room. **

**You figured that if you were silent long enough Ross would stop yelling for you. "Baby girrrrrrrl!" He yelled again. You stayed silently. "Honey pie!" Ross yelled sternly. "What!?" You yelled as Ryland was deciding what to do next. "Come here for me please?!" He said a little bit unsure and a little bit confident. You rolled your eyes and stood up from the kitchen counter stool. **

**"Yes?" You said sweetly. "Will you bring me my iPad?" Ross asked smiling kindly. "Ross! It's right in front of you!" You said pointing to the chair across from Ross. "My foot fell asleep." He shook his foot up and down a little bit. "Fine." You sighed walking over to the chair and picking up Ross's iPad. The screen flashed on and off quickly. You clicked the home button one more time and saw a picture of you in your bra as his screensaver. "Ross! What is this!?" You asked showing him the picture. "What?!" He smirked turning red in the face. The other boys looked at the screen then quickly back at you with their jaws dropped. The screen, then you. The screen, then you. "Change it!" You insisted throwing the iPad on his lap. "Woah." Riker said still looking at the screen. Good thing you heard him. "How about I change it?" You said taking the tablet out of Ross's grip. **

**Ten Minutes Later **

**You were finishing up the uno game when you heard someone walk into the kitchen could tell it was Ross by the smell. He walked up behind you and slid his hand up your shirt resting it on your lower back region. "Hey, Kavya." He said kissing your lips lightly. "Your iPad is on the desk." You said smirking. "Thanks, baby doll." He said kissing you again.  
**

_**Hope you liked it, Kavya! Because you told me your age, I took a little advantage ;) Thanks for the request!**_


	4. Ross imagine for Cassie!

You walked into your boyfriend, Ross's house. Stormie just called you and said that he was sick, and crying. You felt really bad so you went over to his house. "He's upstairs, honey." Stormie said as she welcomed you into their house. "Thanks." You said with a bright smile. "He could use a friendly face." Stormie said smiling again. You smiled one more time as you reached the steps. You went up the stairs and walked down the hallway until you reached Ross and Ryland's room. You knocked softly at the door and you heard a little rustling on the other side of it. You opened the door silently and walked in to find Ross laying carelessly on his bed. As you walked closer, you saw that he had a red face and tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hey, buddy." You said quietly sitting next to his chest. "How are you feeling?" You stroked his hair. He closed his eyes tightly and more tears fell across his rosy face. "Why are you crying?" You started to feel weak. Ross hugged your waist and nuzzled against your waist region. "Cassieeee." You heard him say as he cried harder. You rubbed circles into his back. "It's okay, baby." You said. He sat up for a second before running into the bathroom. You made an "eww" face as you heard him throw up. You took a deep breath and prepared for what was coming next.

You walked into the bathroom and saw Ross huddled over the toilet. The smell of vomit hit your face. You gagged a little in your throat but sucked it up and walked further in. You bent down and rubbed his back, "Are you okay?" He nodded his head slightly. You stood up and flushed the toilet.

**A Week Later**

You were cuddling with your dolphin pillow pet, Whaley, everyone makes fun of you because it isn't a whale but you didn't care right now because you were sick with the flu from Ross. "Hey, baby doll." He said playing with a piece of your hair. "You made me sick." You said sniffling. He chuckled and layed down next to you. He kissed your cheek and pulled you closer to him by the waist. "Now you get to stay with me." He said quietly before you drifted of to sleep.

_Hope you liked it, Cassie! Thanks for the request!_


	5. Ross imagine for Katie!

**_Hope you like it, Katie! Sorry it took me so long! My computer died and me and my dad tried fixing it because the charger wouldn't charge it. But, now I'm using my brothers, so it's all good;) Thanks for the request!_**

* * *

**"Hey, Katie?" Ross asked as you sat with him and his siblings, plus Ratliff at the table. "Yeah?" You asked looking at him. "Will you get a paper towel wet for me? It's sticky right here." Ross said touching a spot on the counter. "Uh huh." You said getting up. You ripped a rectangle off of the paper towel roll and turned on the faucet. Water went everywhere making your shirt wet and see through. You heard giggling behind you. "Ahhh! It's cold!" You exclaimed running up the stairs. "I'm right behind you!" Ross said laughing. You turned into Ross and Ryland's bedroom and started taking off your shirt. Ross shut the door. "Here." He said throwing a shirt at you. "Thanks." You said slipping it on. "You look cute." He said looking at you after you put the shirt on. "I look like an idiot." You said lifting your arms in mid air, showing him how big the sleeves were on you. "A cute idiot." He said kissing you on the lips. You giggled into the kiss.**


	6. Tumblr Imagines!

Hey guys! I am proud to say that my friend, Shyla and I are now taking on Tumblr! We will be offering imagines and one shots and stuff like that! If you guys are interested, the link is at the bottom! Even if you don't have an account on Tumblr, you can still request imagines and look at all of the stuff we post! Hurry up! I am offering a place on the account for the first person to request, if you want to be apart of it! That means, if you request one, I will give you a chance to be apart of the account and post imagines, one shots, pictures, etc. Love you alllllll! :)

-Riley (Jessica)


End file.
